Freezing: M-Pandroa
by YoungBlood23
Summary: When Kay'gan a limiter try's to run away from a fight after he took his dead partners Stigmata he is captured by the very people he worked for and is thrown into a new experiment Run By none other Than Dr. Ohara herself.. Join him as he learns to forget what happened and become one of the strongest M-Pandora and as he makes Strong impressions at West Genetics. (R&R)
1. Pain

Chapter 1

Pain..

**My name is Kay'gan... I am a limiter and I am From Genetics U.S. My hair is Dark red the same as my eye's I have a scar going over my chest and my left eye but enough about what I look like... the reason I am telling you this... is because I was the first ever M-Pandora... and this is my story...**

"Hurry it up! Get your butts on the move! We don't have all day! A S-class nova is just off the cost of Florida. And we Pandora and you limiter's have to go now!"

I looked at the leader of our squad and nodded then looked to my partner "Come on Rose... time to go" she looked at me and smiled "our 3rd Nova battle... how dose that make you feel Kay'gan?"

I looked at her and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead "It makes me feel like we can win anything... as long as I have you we can win"

She smiled "love you" and she turned and got into the van I followed siting next to her. It took us about 20 minutes to get to the site and we where deployed.

As we got out I stood with the other limiters and looked around frowning only to have my buddy walk up and put a hand on my back "hey Kay'gan whats up you look troubled?"

I turned my head "It's nothing... I just have a bad feeling about this.." He smiled "Don't worry our girls got this!"

My frown deepened as I looked over and saw the Nova "I hope your right..."

The battle soon started as me and the others activated our Erin-bar set and we waited... not 30 minutes later I watched as the girls where ripped apparet and I stood in horror as Rose was the last to fall the blasted thing ripped her in half and threw her...

The others ran twoards their partners as did I when I got their I lifted her up her eye's somewhat lifeless "Baby come on... d-don't do this... hold on.. hold on" I was on the verge of tears when she reached her hand up and cupped my cheek "Kay'gan... r-run... r-run as fast as you c-can..."

"NO! I-I can't lose you... I-I need you..." she didn't responed as she took her last breath... I lost it and brook down crying and then... something snapped... I flipped her over and ripped our her stigmata and got up and ran.

I was so close to getting out only to be stopped by our reinforcements and was tackled to the ground I struggled and kicked and pucnched at the girls holding me down one of them I punched in the face

"LET ME GO!" the girls managed to pin me down and then dragged me to my feet to where I was looking at our comander

"Mr. Nixon... I am shocked that you of all people would run... it is the duty of a limiter to try and save their partner and remain by them till death."

I looked at him "They are all dead... I- She told me to run..."

She walked up and slapped me "that is no excuse... you deserted your comrades and left them to die... you are here by deemed as a traitor... what do you say..."

I snapped and lunged at her pulling out my knife and stabbing her chest "NO! Leave me alone!" I was quickly and Forcefully Pined down again and when I did Rose's stigmata fell out and the commander looked at them and then to me.

"It seems he was also stealing Chevilar property... for that you are here by punished harshly... put him in the van and send him to the testing lab's in Miami..." 

I looked at her "You can't do this! You can't do this to me!" they threw me into the van and knocked me out.

**-20 minutes later-**

I was draged out of the car and pushed threw corridor after corridor then led into a room and strapped to a table.

"Whats going on! What are you going to do to me!" the two girls that brought me her left and I was alone in a room that reeked of medical supplies

Then two doctors walked in and looked at me I looked at the girl and growled... "Dr. Ohara.." she looked me over "I here you have volentired for the new M-pandora program... alow me to be the first to say we thank you for you are the first..."

My eyes went wide "I-I thought after your screw ups with the E-pandora you where fired!" She looked at me and smiled "no in fact I was given this chance to see if You... well boys could become Pandora too..."

"Thats crazy talk! You know we can't! S-so just let me go.. Please.. I beg of you.."

She smiled "forgive me but that can not be done..." She walked up to me and undid the straps and I tried running only to be pushed down by a pair of girls I looked at the red head and nearly stopped "A-Amelia W-what are you doing.. here"

she looked at me and frowned and forced me down on my back I screamed and shouted as Dr. Ohara started drilling the holes in my back..

**-40 minutes later-**

I woke up cold and shivering but covered in sweet I looked around the room I was in and frowned "W-where am I..." I heard two voices coming from outside my door "I can't believe what we did to that boy Amelia... he... he was so scared..."

"I know... but what could we do... we had to come with Dr. Ohara so she didn't do to the M-Pandora what she did to us..."

I stood up and stumbled to my door and opened it coming face to face with Amelia and Rattle I looked at them and started crying on the spot "What... What have you done to me..."

Amelia and Rattle looked at me and then Amelia bent down and hugged me... I felt something... a tingling sensation on my back from the touch... she rubbed my head and hugged me tighter "We won't let her do to you what she did to us.."


	2. A New life a New Beginning

**Disclaimer I do not Own freezing or Freezing: Vibration's only the OC's I use and the story arch XD**

Chapter 2

A new life a new beginning

**-2 months after Project M-Pandora began-**

"Again!" I looked at Dr. Ohara and growled "I have been at this for two freaking hours I need a break... besides I thought the tests where going the way you wanted them to. That's why you are sending me and the others to West Genetics in Japan right?"

She looked at me "Yes that is some of the reason but I want you to be at the top of your game... you are the strongest M-Pandora we have... even if there is only one more..."

I nodded and looked at the cage and readied myself "Volt weapon deploy! Volt texture Battle set!" I grinned as a black sword and shield appeared in my hand and I waited as my limiter suite appeared but it had changed a lot I added pauldrons, gauntlets and shinguard's and changed the fabric color of it to black I grinned and got into a battle stance as the cage opened a combat drone walked out holding a spear

I grinned and ran at in going into an acceleration only to get hit with the shaft of the spear and flew back I growled and ran at it again going into a double acceleration and slashing at its head "I wont Lose!" I slashed again and again and stopped when it fell to the ground I stood straight and looked back at Dr. Ohara and smiled

"So how did I do?" She smiled a bit "It was good go clean up and get something to eat... Kyle, Rattle and Amelia are all eating you should go eat to and take a shower.." With that she turned around and walked away I shrugged it off she was always like that to me... like she was afraid I would be disappointing to her or something.

My volt weapon disappeared and I started walking back to the cafeteria as I walked I looked at all the rooms that could have been filled with others like me and Kyle but sadly it was just us two... I walked into the cafeteria and chuckled a bit Kyle was talking excitedly to Rattle and Amelia but stopped when I walked up to them he smiled at me

"Hey bro just telling the girls that we're all moving to that fancy school!" I frowned a bit It was odd for a school to take students at this time... especially guys like me. we where supposed to be on our second year but that all changed when we got sucked into this experiment I looked at the others and nodded "Yes it will be a new change of scenery... I hope they can accommodate us." Kyle smiled at me and went back to talking to Rattle I looked to Amelia and shrugged my head to the door she nodded and got up and walked out with me.

"So whats on your mind? Not chickening out are ya!" I looked at her and smiled a bit but as I looked at her face I saw the face of Rose and quickly looked away "No... I am just worried how the original Pandora and Limiters are going to react when they see us... I mean what if they treat us like we are nothing..."

She smiled "Trust me nothing bad is going to happen besides... you'll have Rattle and me their to help you guys out!" She grinned "A Pandora needs her partner and the same goes for you M-Pandora" I smiled at her "I guess so.. but you do know me and Kyle can't Baptize people... we don't need limiters but it would help out if you did come..."

She smiled and gave me a quick hug"Good glad you understand... even though you don't actually need me around." I Grinned "Trust me... I need you."

She smiled and headed back into the cafeteria I looked at Kyle and Rattle I still didn't trust Kyle... he just got here about 2 weeks ago supposedly his partner died and he volunteered for this experiment.. he was almost always happy and genuinely a good guy but I still don't trust him like Rattle or Amelia.

I turned and walked down the hallway to my room and started packing when I stumbled upon a picture of me and Rose I didn't know what to feel anymore when I saw her... I felt guilt most of the time now a day's but it used to be just plan sadness and anger... anger that I couldn't do anything for her... anger for watching her die and leaving her at that place. I crumpled the picture up and threw it in my trash can then grabbed my bag and headed out to leave.

As I passed Dr. Ohara's office she called me and as I walked in she had on a sad expression "Hello Kay'gan... I just wanted to let you know that it... it has been good working with you and I am proud to have been apart of this..." I looked at her for a bit and nodded "It... it has been good working with you too Dr." I turned from her and continued on my way to the Helipad when we got out I stopped and gaped at what Amelia and Rattle where wearing "W-what are you wearing!"

Kyle Chuckled at me "Oh come on let it go let them wear what they want!" I glared at him "what! Come on! Look at that!" I Pointed at their E-Pandora battle outfits "We aren't going to war so why wear that!"

Amelia laughed "Sorry me and Rattle here where training earlier and forgot about leaving today.. so we kinda rushed over here and forgot to change heh" I sighed "fine... lets go."

the helicopter came about 10 minutes later and we boarded and it took off towards the airport I looked at the others "I wonder what we are going to see.. I mean some of the strongest Pandora live in Japan right?"

Amelia and Rattle nodded "Yup for some reason they do but they are nice well... as long as you don't get on their bad side." I nodded "Good to know..." I sighed and ran my hand through my semi long hair then I laid my head back and fell asleep.

I Woke up and found Amelia laying her head on my shoulder I looked over at Rattle and Kyle and nearly laughed Kyle and Rattle had their heads laid together. I moved a bit but didn't expect Amelia to wake up

"Hey... have a nice nap." She smiled and sat up and moved away a bit "yes I did. How about you?" I grinned "Sure did.. so how much longer till we reach japan... I'm kinda bored."

She sighed "Just a bit longer I think about 20 more minutes before we reach west genetics." I nodded and laid my head back "OK might as well get ready... You know who will be Meeting us?"

"Someone named Ticy... Ticy... UGH! Gosh I hate her last name..." I Chuckled "No problem... I'm just glade to be out of that place..." I sat forward and rubbed my back touching the 5 stigmata that Dr. Ohara had put into me... well I mean the four she gave me... I already had one... but that's besides the point... I looked at my hands and opened and closed them repeating the process for a good minute or two

Amelia got the silent message I was emitting and got up and went to wake Rattle and Kyle I watched as she did so a thought hit my head _I am going to make the world a better place...I wont give up because I lose once or twice... never... never again will I watch my friends die..._

I was brought out of my thoughts by Kyle patting my shoulder "Hey sir... time to go" I nodded and stood up garbing my things and walking down the ramp.

When we stepped off we where greeted by a girl with Black or realy dark purple hair and black eyes. She studied us for a minute then smiled "Hello my name is Ticy Phenyl student body president. It is a pleasure to meet you!"


	3. The Class The Nightmare and the Carnival

Chapter 3

-Meet the Class, The Nightmare and the Carnival-

"Hello my name is Ticy Phenyl student body president. It is a pleasure to meet you!" The others walked up and greeted her I studded her for a bit before actually speaking "Miss Phenyl... could you please show us to where we will be staying.."

She looked at me and smiled "Yes of course follow me!" she turned around and walked into the building staircase that led up to the helipad The others followed eagerly and excitedly I walked behind them all taking in the surrounding's not paying attention to what Ticy was saying I only started listening when she said "And this is where you all will be going to class!"

She pointed to a closed door with lights off "Why is no one in their?" I wasn't expecting her to answer cause I mainly was talking to myself

"Oh right everyone is at lunch and then we will be holding the Carnival! Is this your fist Carnival?" I looked at her and frowned "Define First..." At that she dropped the subject and started off to the Cafeteria. The others soon started talking excitedly again and I sighed _This is going to be a long day..._

it took us about 10 minutes to actually get to the Cafeteria when we got their Ticy handed us our School ID's and other information and then left I shrugged it off not really caring I turned to the others as they where already heading into the Cafeteria.

"Hey wait up! Come on guys don't leave me... some of these girl's are giving me weird looks..." Kyle turned around and grinned "Then keep up Bro! I smell ~Ramon~!" At that I Ran past him and the others _God when was the last time I had THAT! _

I had a big stupid grin on my face as I ran in only for it to disperse when I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks everyone in there looked up from their food or the person they where talking too and stared at me I gave a sheepish grin and was about to say something when the Loudspeaker's came on.

"Good afternoon lady's and gentlemen I have some Wonderful new's for you today! Today we have just some new student's I want you to treat them all with respect and kindness... two of them may just start a breakthrough for our scientist's! So please welcome Kay'gan Nixon and Kyle Kingsbury ! And of course you all Know of Amelia Evens and Rattle! So welcome them with open arm's"

We all stopped and looked around the room Kyle giving a wave to everyone before he turned to me and said "So come on man! Lets eat!" He laughed and started walking towards the Buffet I sighed and followed slowly behind him. Keeping my eye on some of the girls they where whispering about us... I knew it... I was brought out of my thoughts by Kyle placing his hand on my shoulder "What's wrong man? Not nervous are ya?!" I glared at him a bit and pushed his hand off of me "No I am fine... and what did I tell you about touching me..."

He sweat dropped a bit and rubbed the back of his head "heh... sorry I kinda forgot... but come on man! Where in a school full of babe's again!"

"that may interest you... but I don't care about that... I am here for one thing... and one thing only Revenge... and I will have my fill of it... be it Nova or Higher ups..."

He sighed and grabbed a plate "Come on man... you know you have to move on some time... heck I am... and you know how much I loved my partner..."

"No... I did not... to me you seem like a player and inconsiderate of girl's feelings... so please try to refrain from me having to permanently make it to where you will never have any girls interested in you again..." as I finished I grabbed my bowl and filled it with Ramon

He sighed "Fine... and besides-" he stopped and grinned at Rattle "I have my eye's on someone..."

I turned and walked away from him my bowl of Ramon in my hand "Hey come on man!" I didn't stop to respond to him I went to a table that had room for one person only and sat down _all these face's... and not one of them is worth my time... __**Sigh **__maybe I-_

***BAM***

I looked up to see a boy looking down at me a smug look on his face "Well look at what we have here... a shy new guy... what you think you too good for to sit with the other's..."

I looked up at him and Smiled politly "No not at all... actually I came back here so something like this wouldn't happen... you see I am afraid of getting into a fight with the girl's... but it is odd that a boy would do this... what your Sadistic master of a Pandora send you to fight the new guy..."

He clenched his teeth and looked at me then stood straight and pointed at himself "My name's "Kreg the number one 2nd year limiter... show some respect you piece of-"

***Choking noises***

I looked at the boy in my hand and grinned "Like I said I came back here to avoid a fight... but if you insist... I won't show you any mercy..." A malicious smile grew upon my face "do you know what the Scientist's called me before I came here..."

He struggled in my vice grip sputtering "What..." I pulled him closer to me and whispered in his ear "They called me... The Flawless Nightmare..." when I finished his eye's widened in fear and I threw him into a wall next to a vending machine...

"Next time... learn who you are messing with when you want to start something.."

I stood up and watched as a girl ran to him her soft dirty brown hair bouncing and then I heard the whispers and some yelling coming from the crowed I stopped smiling as Kyle and the others pushed their way to the front along with two teachers sporting their Volt weapon's I looked at the one with dark hair and a lance and smiled

"Oh hello their..." Kyle, Amelia and Rattle sweat dropped at my response

"He can't be taking this that lightly... he may have just killed that boy.." Amelia responded the teacher with the lance and black hair walked up to me "You are in big trouble..."

"actually I don't think so... is it not right for someone to defend themselves if someone is threatening them?" and that is when she yelled "NO! NOT IF A M TYPE PANDORA IS INVOLED! YOU SHOULD HAVE HANDLED IT BETTER PRETTY BOY! NOW YOU FACE THE CONSIQUINCES!"

I shrinked a bit and was about to say something else when the teacher with the light green hair and daggers spoke up "Yumi... you know you can't throw him in the cell today... the carnival is going to happen soon... and I think the higher ups want to see him at work.

The teacher now known as "Yumi" Sighed "Fine... but I'll be watching you pretty boy... next time I won't be so nice..." her volt weapons dispersed and she walked away

I smiled but then I heard the growing whispering "He's a M-Pandora? What's that?"

"I thought only girls where Pandora?"

"WOW! Ganessa did you see what he did to Kreg!"

"Yes Arthur... I was standing right their..."

"Do you think that other one is a M-Pandora?"

Soon my eye's feel upon a girl standing next to a boy with black hair she was wearing glasses and had blonde hair and blue eyes... she watched me with a fierce look in her eyes I smiled and walked away "I looked forward to meeting all of you second year Pandora in the carnival tonight... till then... I leave you guessing of what my power is..."

Amelia and the others soon ran to my side her chastising me "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"Calm down... besides... he looked at me funny..."

"SO YOU THREW HIM INTO A WALL!" Amelia and the others said at once

"Yup... that bad? He was bothering me so I dealt with it..."

they all sighed and I just grinned as we started making our way towards my room.

**A/N hey sup sorry I havent updated in a bit got caught up in life so here it is! Thanks to Soundofthapolice for being my first reviewer XD hope you like the shout out bro any way the next chapter will be out well... when I make it so yeah anyway thanks for reading also**

"**I don't own Freezing or Freezing vibration I only own Kay'gan and Kyle, and Kreg... hmmm they all start with the letter K... odd... XD"**


	4. The Carnival Battle

Chapter 4

-The Carnival Battle-

As we walked into the room I was going to be staying in we all stopped and looked at the two beds "Hmm... did not expect to see that I would be sharing this with someone..."

Amelia blushed a bit "Um... as for test's and study R-reason's. Rattle and kI will be staying with each of you... I with you Kay'gan and Rattle with Kyle.."

I shrugged "As long as you don't use the bathroom for over 30 minutes I'm game."

Kyle snickered and Amelia just rolled her eye's "Ok ok... so what's your plan to win this thing guys?"

Kyle shrugged "We just kick their butts... not much too it..." Rattle chuckled a bit and Amelia glared at him

"Well we are going to stick together... and then when we beat the originals we will fight..."

Kyle nodded "Yup we finally get to see which of us is stronger" he pointed to himself "Though we all know it's me!"

I tilted my head at him "Say's the man who's nickname is the Reckless Battle master..."

"HEY! Shut up... so what if I make mistakes now and then... we all do..."

"They shouldn't be done on the battlefield though..." he glared at me and the sighed "Fine... your right..." Then he grinned "We are so gonna win this" He put his arm out to me and I smiled and did the same

"Brothers till the end" we both said at once.

Amelia and Rattle tilted their head's "we made this up when we left the test grounds... I may not trust Kyle completely but I trust him enough to know he gots my back..."

Kyle nodded "Yup!"

Rattle shrugged "Well Come on Guys! We need to get you to the Carnival!"

"RIGHT!" we shouted and walked out of Mine and Amelia's room.

-20 minutes later-

POV Amelia

Rattle and I made our way to the observation deck That was used for the limiters to watch their partners fight. We where here to watch and take notes on Kay'gan and Kyle...

Though it seems Rattle is more interested in the buffet table than the Research.. I sighed and looked around the room a bit then shrugged that off _Let her eat... she deserved this...Maybe I could-_

"ATTENTION ALL PANDORA TAKE YOUR POSSISONS AT YOUR STARTING POINTS AND PREPARE TO PARTAKE IN THE CARNIVAL!"

Then noise in the room died down and everyone was watching either through the glass or on a T.V. Screen I stood up and went to the Rattle as she was watching a T.V. Screen that had the best view of Kay'gan and Kyle

"Hey Amelia do you think they can win... I mean from what we've seen of Kay'gan he can take on about 10 Pandora and Kyle can take one 5... I... I just don't want them going overboard and hurting The others to much..."

I smiled "Knowing Kay'gan he wont take losing lying down... he would rather get up and fight again... though if that is a good thing I do not know... And Kyle always has his back... same for Kay'gan as long as they got each other they can't lose.." _Dear god I hope they are ready for this..._

Rattle smiled "Your right! Our boy's can't lose!"

"Um... I wouldn't classify them as our boy's..." She giggled "Oops... sorry..." I sighed then smiled "But yes... I believe the boy's can do this... if not first then they will be in the top fight..." She nodded and went back to eating and watching the boy's right now they we running in the same area sticking together I smiled when two other girls jumped at them and where quickly dealt with _Go get em guys..._

POV Kay'Gan

I smiled as the girl on my blade fell off and looked at Kyle he just cut this girl's arm off and was standing next to me a big grin on his face "MAN this was easy... I wonder who will be next... hmm..."

"ATTAINTION 1st through 4th ranked students make your way to the center arena... you are all that is left for now.."

I smiled as I kicked the stomach of the girl that fell of my blade and made her sputter up more blood "Why... why are you being cruel..."

I looked down at the girl and examined her outfit it consisted of Short short blue jeans and her uniform top was tied up to look like a bikini... and I smiled "Well first of all I know how you girls work... how you think... I wont take pity on an enemy that can grow back arm's and legs..." I smiled and walked away with Kyle in tow we where going to show these Pandora that their time is up... a new age is here...

as we walked into the center of the arena Kyle was whistling and talking when out of no where a chain that had a spear on it went through his chest he started gurgling blood as my eyes widened in shock

"Kay-Kay'gan... h-help..." the next thing I know another chain like spear came out and cut off his arm making it fly into the air and him scream in pain as that happened the chain going through his chest retracted and out came running Red head girl with chains coming out of her back I didn't have time to react as she drew back her fist and collided with my face it sent me flying into the wall creating a dent.

Blood pulled down my face as I staggered to stand up "T-That... was a cheap shot... and you will pay for doing that to Kyle..." I got a good look at her her red hair that was styled in two pigtails a smug grin on her face

"I doubt that... see I'm the Top Ranked second year here!" She pointed at herself then at me "And no one will take that from me.."

I smiled as I stood up and dusted my battered armor I sighed as I felt one of my sleeves was ripped then looked at her and readied my sword and shield this girl was going to be in for a big surprise when I get done with her

I ran at her and jumped over one of her chains as she tried to trip me and continued running at her "Seems your toys aren't so good after all" She growled at me and I smiled as I went into an acceleration and Ran behind her and slashed at her back she screamed and fell to the ground in shock I smiled and grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up into the air and grinned as I brought back my first that still had the shield on it and punched her in the stomach with it she coughed up more blood as I hit her again and again I stopped when she stopped moving "Now where is that-"

***BAM***

I was knocked to the ground by someone jumping on my back I struggled but couldn't get up the girl the proceeded to stab me I growled and back handed the girl off me I stood up breathing shallow "I'm... not done yet.." I smiled as I looked into the blue eyes and at the blonde hair of someone I have wanted to fight

She didn't respond only ran at me with such speed that I didn't have time to react before she kneed me in the stomach.

I buckled and fell to the ground she raised her Nova blade and started bringing it down only for her to get kicked into a wall I looked up and saw Kyle standing their his left arm missing and still dripping blood and his battle ax in his right hand he looked at me "Come on... get up..." I stood slowly and watched as he ran at her swinging his ax in a Side ways arch only for her to duck under it and slash at his stomach his Volt weapon vanished as he fell on his knees and then hit the ground I looked at his limp body the blood dripping from his mouth to his tattered outfit I growled and ran at her.

She got into a fighting possession as I ran at her I used my shield to to punch at her blade and then brought my sword under it to stab her only for her form to vanish I stopped and was hit from behind as she slashed down my back I yelped and turned and swung at her as she vanished again I growled "STOP THAT YOU-"

***Slash* **

"Stop talking.." I looked down and saw that her blade had pierced my chest I looked at it and smiled "I... am going to kill you"

She whispered in my ear "Try me..." I twisted my body taking her blade out her her hand and slapping her in the face she fell to the ground the blade still in my chest as I brought my sword up "DIE!" she rolled out of the was then stood up and ran at me she raised her fist and tried to punch me but I blocked it with my shield and then slashed at her cutting open her dress and seeing blood drip I smiled "Your time is up.."

Then she vanished again and I swung my blade behind me only for her to reappear in the same place she was just standing she the grabbed her blade and pulled it out and grabbed my sword arm and snapped

"AGHHH!" I clutched it and looked up at her as she punched me in the face and sent me flying into a wall "No.. it is not... it seems you overestimated your strength M-Pandora..."

I Stood again my right sleeve ripped open and hanging my left pauldron hanging lose "I...Never Lost... before.." I started walking up to her and fell to my knees "I... I... Have to win..." Then she slapped me and I fell to the floor and I descended into the recesses of my mind.

"AND THE CARNIVAL IS OVER!" 

**A/N Sup um sorry for taking long I had family down and all that so uh yeah anyway hope you like this chap!**


	5. Her smile

Chapter 5

-Her Smile-

I was floating floating in a sea of darkness until I bright light appeared it was small but grew in size as I drifted to it and in that light I saw her... the girl that died in my arms... the only time I was weak... she was smiling at me her light brown hair flowing like a light breeze was at work... and with her I saw standing around her all of the boy's and girl's that died that day they where all smiling at me...

Then she spoke "We miss you... we are all watching over you... we want you to be happy Kay'gan to live a life without pain or suffering to go beyond the call of hope... you have made me proud.. I love you... don't give in to your hate... learn to love again." tears started rolling down my face as she stopped

The next to speak was my best friend at the time "Hey man... you remember all the things you used to say about that place up in the sky... heaven... man you should see it it is so beautiful... so peaceful no fighting no Nova... just peace... I... I wish you could be here with us... but the big man said he had plan's for you... so... stay alive... fight... fight till you can't fight no more... I mean it... don't give up... you are as strong as any Pandora... Don't give up..."

As he finished he started to fade along with everyone else I frantically looked at Rose and reached for her trying and failing to yell her name. she smiled that same smile I fell in love with... and then she was gone...

I woke up with a lurch and used my left hand to grab on to somebody's shoulder she gave a small _eep _and I turned and saw the crimson face of Amelia she was sitting next to me.

A rouge tear slid down my face and her expression went from embarrassed to concerned then she did something that caused me to cry... and cry hard she had this small smile the one that Rose had I Gripped her shoulder hand pulled her into a hug and buried my face into her neck and cried.

She didn't push me away she accepted it she soon wrapped her arms around me and started petting my back saying soothing words that fell on def ears.

I finally pulled away and looked at her she smiled and my heart leaped a bit "Are you OK Kay'gan?" I smiled at her "Yes... just had a chat with some... old friends..."

-30 minutes later-

I Smiled as Kyle and Rattle came in but frowned as I saw that his arm still hadn't grown back yet I lowered my head "I hope you can forgive me... I let my guard down and you nearly died for it.."

He chuckled "Ah don't worry about it doc's say it'll be better in another day... I'm sure by then we can all head out and celebrate the fact that we are now the 3rd and 4th ranked second year students!"

I Smiled "Yeah I guess your right..." Amelia giggled and Placed a hand on my lap I Blushed a bit and turned my head to hid it from everyone then spoke up "Uh... what's so funny Amelia..."

She smiled and I felt my heart to those leaps again "Well you and Kyle... you both seem to be In high spirits.." I looked at her "Me... in high spirits where you not here when I woke up..."

she looked at the ground "Yes I was and I am still concerned about that but for now we need to move ahead... though Kyle can move you are kinda stuck in bed... sorry.."

I huffed and pouted a bit "Come on... I have a broken arm that doesn't stop me from moving..."

Rattle rubbed the back of her head"Actually... there is one more thing... um... that last hit she did to you.. well it sent you flying into a wall and you snapped one of your legs.."

as soon as she got done saying that I started to feel pain in my left leg I growled "Then can I at lest get a bloody wheelchair... I really don't like staying in bed.."

Rattle stood up "I'll ask if I can get you one... Come on Kyle!"

"What? Why me?"

"Just shut up and come on!" she yelled as she grabbed his arm and started dragging him out of the room

"When did you get so authoritative Rattle!" Kyle yelled but soon gave in and they left

I laughed as the door closed "he really needs to know when not to fight with a girl... it ends badly all the time..."

"Yep... now lets get you changed and ready to go!" Amelia said as she jumped out of her seat and clasped her hands

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head with my left hand "I uh... um... I need to take a shower... and I kinda need help getting their..."

She smiled "What didn't I used to help you get into the shower all the time back at the lab when you got hurt?" 

"Yeah... that was when I only had a broken leg... I... need help washing..."

"Amelia... you OK? Sorry if this is weird but I need help..."

She shook her head after a bit "Oh No..no..no! Its alright! I... uh... just didn't think of that... heh.."

I chuckled "Look if you just get me in I can try it on my own.." I looked at her face she was blushing hard then she smiled and walked to the left side of the bed and helped me up

"Like I said... no problem.." I Smiled at her "Thanks!"

Then she smiled back and I nearly had a heart attack... her smile... it looked just like Rose's... and... I loved it...

**A/N OK so this was a hard chap to write I wanted it to be sad but yet happy at the same time... and I feel I did just that not to sad not to happy... anyway thanks for the view's and drop a Review they help get me moving!**


	6. Gone bad

Chapter 6

-Gone bad-

I growled a bit in pain as I was hosted out of the water by Amelia "Ouch!"

"Oh.. sorry I-I didn't mean to hurt you I'm sorry.." She replied

I Chuckled a bit "Trust me it's alright... just you know wasn't ready for that heh.."

She Smiled at me and my heart did a flip when she sat me down on this chair we brought in so I could get redressed

"Well next time listen when I say ON Three..."

"Yeah yeah..." She rolled her eye's and walked out of the bathroom to get my clothes

_Man... that was weird next time I get into a fight I'm never going to lose a arm in it again... Ever... _

pretty soon she came back and she started dressing me... god I thought her bathing me was bad... this is just AS BAD!

-5 minutes later-

she helped me out of the bathroom and sat me on my bed she then sat next to me

"So you ready to have fun tonight?"

I chuckled "As ready as I am for any party..."

She smiled "Great I'll go help with the wheelchair OK?"

I nodded and smiled as she left.

-10 minutes later-

I was sitting in the bed flipping through TV. Channels when they came in with the wheelchair I smiled at them "Bout time you got it! I'm soooooo bored..."

"yeah yeah come on hop on in!" I smiled at Kyle and slid in it

"OK so where are we going?"

Kyle Grinned "You hear about that new carnival that opened up when we got here?"

I nodded "yeah though I never really thought about it other than seeing it's advertisement."

He smiled "Well that's where we are going! Just us and the girls!" He wrapped his arm around Rattle who in tale blushed

Amelia stood up "OK so here is the deal Kyle and Rattle are taking one car their and we take the other K?"

I tilted my head "Um why not take one car?"

Kyle rubbed his head "See the car's we got are... well those small little Smart cars..."

I sweat dropped "You have got to be kidding me..."

Kyle started walking out of the room waving his hand Rattle behind him "Eh just hurry up! We are leaving now K!"

"I can't believe him at times... But look at it this way!" she started playing with her thumbs "It's Kinda like a date..."

At that I swore I felt my heart stop for a second then I laughed "Yeah sure! Kinda like a date..."

she smiled and walked over to me helping me into the wheelchair and then wheeling me out of the room I got dirty looks from some of the girls their mostly that Red head with pigtails.

It took us about 13 minutes for us to reach the parking lot I laughed when I saw the car it was this itty bitty two person car that looked like the front of a shoe.

I sighed as Amelia helped me get in "Well... Lets have that date then shall we.."

She smiled "Of course.." She got in the other side and started it up and smiled at me as we headed to the carnival.

**-40 minutes later-**

"WE'RE HERE!" I snapped my eyes open and looked around me I looked out my door and saw Amelia standing over me a smile on her face.

"You know, you're kinda cute when you sleep... don't have that pained expression on you're face all the time.."

I chuckled "Do I now..." She nodded and helped me get into the wheelchair that was next to the car as she rolled me in the entrance I looked up and saw so many light's I smiled a bit

"WOW its SO pretty!.." I turned my head and looked at her as she spoke those words and smiled "I guess it is." She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat I sighed and looked away quickly I could tell that hurt her but... I just didn't want this right now... not yet.. feelings made me weak before... not again... never again...

"HEY THERE YOU GUY'S ARE!" I looked up and saw Kyle and Rattle running at us smile's on their faces but the most notable thing was that Kyle was holding her hand. When they reached us Kyle let go of her hand and offered his well... only arm to me for a fist bump I chuckled and gave him one only to sweat drop at his next remark.

"You know you got it good man... being wheeled around by a hottie all day.."

I looked up at him and sighed "You know the first thing I am going to do when I get out of this blasted chair is punch.. you... right in the face... and maybe break a few bone's..."

he just smiled at turned around which made me even angrier...

"alright.. lets see... hmm... let's go on the roller coaster!" I glared at him

"Dude... I can't go on that..." 

"W-well how about the... um... farris wheel.." Me and Kyle finally got out of our own little world and looked at Rattle and Amelia "Oh.. um.. sorry girls... heh"

"Na don't worry about it I had to tell Rattle something anyway.." I looked up at her and smiled "Well glade we can all have fun now anyway you guy's head to the farris wheel... I have to use the rest room.."

Amelia walked up to me and bent down in front of me "Are you sure you can do it alone?"

I sighed "yes... I can do it remember this is also a automated wheelchair so I got this" She smiled at me and patted my hand "Well then we'll meet up later Okay?"

I waved the off as I started towards the bathroom "Yeah yeah see you then.."

-**10 minutes later**-

I growled as I rolled out of the bathroom "I can't believe it took me that long to get my-"

"Come on girl... it's just a bit of fun... we know what you are and this is our gift to you come on... even Pandora need a little fun now and then..."

"N-No... I... I don't want this... please stop... I don't want to hurt you... I... I"

**Slap** "Shut up! Your gonna except our reward for your hard work and your gonna like it..."

I turned down the ally that was near the bathroom and saw two men standing over a girl the girl had her shirt pulled down over one of her boobs showing her bra I sighed as I saw the lead man trying to take of his pants.

"You know... doing this kind of thing to a girl is very bad... let me ask you this... do you value your lives?"

"Huh.. Oh cra- Wait a minute... he's just a cripple..." I looked at the one that was closest to me "Do you really think that... I mean hurting on of my classmate's... not really something to start off with meeting me by..."

"Ha! We all know that Limiter's can't do crap! Your just normal.." the girl started to pull up her shirt and then she looked at me and her eye's turned to pinpricks. I smiled at her as I studied her dark hair and side ponytail she looked at me and backed away a bit "oh my god..." 

One of the men heard her and turned to her "What did you say!" The girl pointed at me "He... He's... not a Limiter..."

"What? Then why dose he say he's your classmate? Only Limiter's and Pandora go there.."

I smiled "that's because I'm not a Limiter... I'm a M type Pandora.. and unlike her... I won't cry if I kill you.."

"HA! That's a joke we all know that Pandora heal quickly... take's them about a day or two to grow back wounds... your all beaten up!" I sighed at his comment and looked at him and smiled as I stood up "ah so you found out my little ploy... good eye sir good eye... But really they just heal about 10 minutes ago.."

I took a step forward and grinned "Vault weapon.. Deploy... COME TO ME! NIGHTMARE'S ARM!" as I said that a broad sword and shield appeared in my hand and I pointed the tip of the blade at the nearest man. He gulped and looked at me I smiled as I pushed the blade into his throat "Men like you..." his body slowly fell to the floor as I pulled my blade from him. I smiled as his blood dripped from it "Make me sick... Girl's are not your play thing's..." I looked up at them "TREAT THEM RIGHT!" I ran at the second one but I didn't expect him to have a gun as he raised it I raised my shield but he didn't shoot there.. he shoot at my leg and I fell to the ground my vault weapon disappeared and I clutched my leg.

"And boy's like you need to learn their place I looked up as he walked over to me I grinned as I stood up again "Think agai-" I fell again as I clutched my other leg he started laughing "ain't so big now are ya? You know... being a soldier has it's perks.. I know how to take you jerk offs down..." I looked up as he pulled out a hammer from his dead friend "I also like teaching boy's how to become men..."

He pulled it back and slammed it into my leg I howled in pain as tears rolled down my eye's "I'm gonna break you so bad you'll never walk again..." he did it again and again till my leg was almost mush he laughed a bit more "You know... how about I break your arm too? Won't that be fun!" he pulled my right arm our from under men and laid it on the ground and he raised the hammer only to be stopped by the girl that I was supposedly saving she looked at him and pulled back her fist and punched him in the gut making him double over she then kicked him away from us he scrambled to his feet and ran away the girl turned around and looked at me "By the goddess! Are you hurt!" I sweat dropped

"no.. I'm not here laying on the ground with my LEG BASHED IN! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION WAS THAT!" she shrunk a bit and looked at the ground "I... I am sorry.. you where hurt because of me.." she bowed her head "allow me to assist you! Please!" 

I sighed "fine.. just... bring me that wheelchair" she nodded and walked over to it and brought it to me "Now... help me in it..." The girl nodded and as she put me in it I sighed "Amelia's gonna kill me..."

She looked up at me "Amelia? OH forgive me I heard Amelia was coming with some friends to our school but I didn't know it was you... M Pandora.."

I nodded to her "Yeah she helped me out through a lot.. kinda hard to to be her friend.. ya know?" the girl smiled "That is true... OH how rude of me my name is Rana... Rana Linchen a pleasure to meet you.. you know I though you and your buddy where mean but now that I met you I guess your kinda nice! Oh maybe we could all get together an-" I put my hand over her mouth and sighed "this day's gone bad..."


	7. Just Kiss me!

Chapter 7

**-Just kiss me!-**

I sighed as Rana kept on talking but at this point I pretty much tuned her out, I was on the look out for Amelia and the others...

"Hey?! I got an idea! Why don't you come hang out with me and my friends! Satellizer and Kazuya want to meet you?! What do you say!?

"no..." I looked at her and sighed "Why are you even following me!?" She taped her chin with her finger and smiled "I really don't know!" I sweat dropped and looked ahead as I saw Amelia and the others they where all looking worried but otherwise OK...

"hey look over there! Their he is!" I smiled as Amelia and the others ran up to me though I was a bit unprepared for Amelia grabbing my hand

"OH my GOD! Kay'gan where the heck did you GO! You had me- I mean us worried sick I mean in your state you could barely fight off a regular school girl!"

I jerked my hand away from her with a slight blush on my face "yeah well...I-"

"OH MY GODNESS you should have seen him! He went BAM Punch kick and stab on all of those bad guy's trying to get at me! He heard me saying that I didn't want to have to hurt them and well poof he took them all out!" I sweat dropped at Rana I totally forgot she was there.

Amelia looked up at Rana and then at me then back to Rana and back to me"OK so he fought off those guy's but... WAIT WHAT!? KAY'GAN!? YOU KNOW YOU ARN'T ALLOWED TO MOVE! ?"

Rana Tilted her head a bit "Why wasn't he allowed to move? I mean the fact is he stood up on his own with no trouble at all... Then he sort of got one of his legs bashed in..."

"WHAT!?" Amelia and the others all looked at me then She threw off the blankit I placed over my legs after the fight and well her reaction to it was the worst... Rattle Gagged and ran behind some bushes Kyle just stared at it like he was petrafied and Amelia... she. She started to cry.

"YOU! YOU!... YOU ARE SO STUPID! Think of what I would have felt if you died! You are Reckless you don't think thing's through and... and you don't care if you live or die do you..."

I Looked up at her. Her tear streaked face then I looked at my busted up leg and frowned then with every fiber of my being and every ounce of will trying so hard to just not fall I started to stand she didn't notice me at first but when she looked up I was standing in front of her but with a slight tilt as I held on to a trash can that was near us.

"Kay'gan what are you-" I Looked at the ground then up at her and with every ounce of courage I had I wrapped her in my arm's and pulled her close to me. At first she was tense then she started to relax and she wrapped her own arm's around me.

"Never... and I mean NEVER! Do something like this again... do you hear me.." I Nodded my head for if I spoke it would come out in jumbles and wouldn't make sense to anyone.

She slowly backed up and looked at me Then to the others "Guy's... Me and Kay'gan are going to head back to West Genetics OK he needs to have this knee looked at." everyone nodded and I sat back in the wheel chair looking at the ground.

"Well I have to get back to Satellizer and Kazuya they are probably worried about me!" and with that Rana Finally left I breathed a sigh of relief as I started to feel Amelia push my chair towards the exit.

"You know... I was hopping to spend some quality time with you... but I get stuck taking care of you instead... guess it's the same though"

I kept my head towards the ground I couldn't look at her not after I made her cry sure I cheered her up a bit with that hug but... I know she is hurting and it's all my fault I gritted my teeth and looked at my now useless leg I'm slow so slow I was slow when Satellizer fought me and I was slow even fighting against human's... I hated my weakness I wanted it gone and to never come back. Never again would I have to see the girl I... Oh god... NO NO NO NO! I can't like her! I just can't!

"Listen... Kay'gan... I'm not mad at you.. I just want you to know that people care for you.. and well it would hurt if you died or got hurt anymore OK.." I didn't respond I just kept looking at my broken leg then I felt us stop moving and the next I knew I was looking right at her

"Why are you so quite? You scared of me?" I chuckled at that.

"No I.. am just thinking how I hurt you and... well I never want to see you cry again... because... I... I-"

"Yes? Go on"

"I like you Amelia... and I don't like it when you are hurt.."

She smiled and put her forehead on mine "you are a sweet guy when you want to be you know that?"

"Well I wouldn't say that Amelia I know for a fact I'm not sweet.." I looked into her eye's as I spoke "I'm not a nice guy I'm weak and heartless.. I would kill a person without a second thought if it meant I lived and the one's I loved lived..."

Amelia smiled "Well then... I'm glad to be among the one's you love"

"Wait! That's not what I me-"

"Oh shut up and just kiss me!" She put her lips on mine and I melted I... I started to remember what It felt like to be whole again... and this was it soon she put her arm's around my head and I her back after about 10 seconds she parted from me with a smile on her face.

"You know... the good thing about us is the fact that we don't have to preform a baptism.." She then put her face near my ear "Not that I wouldn't mind or anything..."

**A/N hey guy's WAZ UP! any who just want to thank every one that's read this story so far thank's! mean's a lot to me also! shout out to the person that gave me the idea's for this chap Drum role please! Soundofthepolice thanks man you helped me out a lot! (Hope i spelt that right) ALSO! I haven't done this yet so yeah I Don't own Freezing or Freezing vibration (Wish i did but i don't so yeah)**


End file.
